1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control of fleas and ticks on warm-blooded animals, such as cats and dogs, by application of a combination insecticidal gas and powder generator device. More particularly, this invention relates to novel compositions and to methods of manufacture of a pet collar comprised of a synthetic resin such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) having dispersed therein the insecticide dimethyl 1,2-dibromo-2,2-dichloroethyl phosphate, commonly known as naled, and a substantially non-volatile carbamate.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore, phosphate insecticides such as dimethyl 2,2-dichlorovinyl phosphate commonly known as dichlorvos (DDVP) or by its trademark Vapona, or dimethyl 1,2-dibromo-2,2-dichloroethyl phosphate commonly known as naled, have been widely used for controlling insects. The incorporation of naled and a surface porosity control component in a solid thermoplastic resinous pet collar to control fleas is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,407. The incorporation of 3 to 25% of a substantially non-volatile carbamate in a solid thermoplastic vinylic resin in the form of an animal collar is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,416. German Auslegeschrift No. 1,128,219 alleges that phosphoric acid esters which are ineffective as insecticides when used at standard concentrations, when combined with carbamates, greatly intensify synergetically their effectiveness as insecticides or acaricides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,111,539 discloses various carbamates as being useful insecticides.